Take The Lead
by Eiznel
Summary: Papyrus discovers late-late night cable and tries to replicate it. Sans has trouble handling this, especially with how enthusiastic Papyrus is about the whole thing.
Human television was boring, Papyrus decided. If they weren't trying to sell you something, it was humans making fools of themselves or edgy action dramas that he didn't entirely get the point of. Sans had gone up to sleep a couple of hours ago, quietly bidding Papyrus goodnight and dragging himself upstairs. Usually he would have been to bed long before Sans would even entertain the idea, but he was feeling restless and filled with more energy than normal. He wasn't training as hard as he used to ever since coming to the surface, so maybe he was just retaining all of the energy he used to spend before? Perhaps he should start jogging around their neighborhood now that people wouldn't immediately jump out of their skin upon seeing him.

As he idly flipped through channels, he saw one that caught his interest, one that didn't seem like the others. The two humans on the screen were completely bare, their masculine forms wrapped around each other. Sitting forward on the couch, his curiosity piqued, Papyrus watched the two men, intently studying the way they moved against each other, the way their faces contorted in what looked like pain, the way their hands moved between their hips, touching the fleshy protrusions that seemed to be so very sensitive. He watched as their faces stained with color, the red flush traveling down to their shoulders. So humans blushed in red? Curious. Maybe all humans had red magic…

There didn't seem to be any story or attempt at humor, just occasional zooms where the humans were smashing their mouths together and their hands were rubbing at the fleshy sticks. The sounds they were making…Papyrus held his hands up to his cheekbones, feeling the warmth growing there. He supposed they were just noises, but they sounded so pleasant and were doing funny thing to his insides. Squirming in place, he briefly wished he had fleshy bits to mess with so he could feel as intensely happy as the two humans seemed. Maybe he could try to mimic what they were doing and he would feel something like they would. He didn't have the flesh stick, but there had to be something, right?

Shimmying out of his dark blue and orange striped pajama pants, he stared down at his pelvis trying to figure out where to start. He looked back up at the screen, and his eyesockets widened as he saw that one of the men had bent the other over, his hands gripping his hips, and he was repeatedly pushing his flesh stick in and out of the other man's body. The one that was bent over had his head buried in his arms, the red flush traveling halfway down his back, and he was moaning louder now, pushing his body back against the human that was holding him. Again reminded that he didn't have the same parts the humans had, Papyrus looked down at his hands and curled his fingers a few times in thought. Maybe his hands would work in place of what he lacked?

Slowly, apprehensively, he grazed the tips of his fingers against the edges of his hips, inhaling sharply when he felt tingles travel up his spine. He'd touched his bare pelvis several times before, but it had never felt quite like this. The intent changed the way it felt, he supposed. He felt his blush spreading, and he grit his teeth as he ran his index finger against the hole in his right hip. More tingles shot up his spine and he felt his magic start moving agitatedly inside him as he dipped a finger inside the opening, tracing just along the inside. Who knew his bones were so sensitive here?

Papyrus sighed, the hand that wasn't exploring his hips going up to pull against the collar of his pajama shirt. It sure was hot all of a sudden. It took a few tries, but he undid the first several buttons of the shirt, pulling the material away from his neck and chest, letting it flop open. When he moved to pull away, his thumb grazed against his sternum and he gasped, feeling more tingles in his spine, but shooting down towards his pelvis instead of up. He was sensitive here, too? He could feel his soul fluttering excitedly and his magic steadily growing more active. It was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him, so he continued his ministrations, the hand at his hips shakily exploring the various openings and the other making clumsy movements across his chest. The lower hand moved toward the middle where his spine met his hips and he felt a noise escape his throat that sounded a lot like the humans on the TV when his fingers brushed against his coccyx.

"O-OH MY…"

He hadn't realized his eyes had fallen shut until he tried seeing what the humans were doing now. When he had pried his eyes open, he saw that the human that been bent over was lying on his side now, the other human behind him and holding one of his legs up while he continued pushing the flesh stick into the man's pelvis. The first human was holding his own flesh stick in his hand and was stroking it quickly, his eyes shut in an expression of bliss. Perhaps Papyrus should have felt some sense of worry that the TV was too loud, but that was the furthest thing from his mind, his thoughts completely focused on what he was doing to himself, imagining what the humans must be feeling right now and what it would feel like if it was him. He was entranced with the sight of the fleshy appendage disappearing into the other human's body, looking at how the other human's body seemed to want to hold on to it. What would that feel like, to have something inside of him like that? He moaned again when his fingers roughly dipped into one of the holes, his spine arching slightly.

"…i've gotta be dreamin'."

Papyrus whipped his head towards the stairs, locking onto his brother who was standing there with a completely flabbergasted and flustered look on his face. Had he any sense of shame, he would have covered himself, but he only felt guilt at having been too loud.

"S-SANS! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP. I WAS A LITTLE…LOST IN MY MINISTRATIONS."

"it was the tv…but…i mean do you even know what you're doing?"

He felt a flash of embarrassment at how clumsy he must have looked.

"WELL…NO. I'M ONLY TRYING TO MIMIC THEM AND IT FEELS GOOD, BUT…NOT AS GOOD AS THEY SEEM TO FEEL."

It seemed like every step for Sans was a monumental effort, his steps heavy and slow, his eyes still locked on Papyrus, his eyelights flickering from his face to his exposed chest to his bare lower half. He was such a bright shade of blue that Papyrus was sure Sans could have lit the room by himself without the aid of the tv. A stray thought flickered through his mind and he latched onto it, his burning need to learn how good it was supposed to feel driving him.

"I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU COULD…TAKE THE LEAD? AND TEACH ME?"

"wh…you…really want me to help you?"

Modesty was not part of Papyrus's vocabulary. He stepped forward, taking Sans's hands in his own, a pleading expression on his face.

"PLEASE?"

"y…yeah. okay. let's just…go to the couch."

Walking ahead of Sans, he plopped himself down on the center cushion, his knees touching as he shook lightly in anticipation. He watched as Sans grabbed the remote, turning the volume down low, barely sparing a glance at the view on the screen (though his blush darkened anyway), before turning to face him. There were so many emotions flickering across Sans's face that he briefly considered telling him that he didn't have to help and he'd figure it out on his own, but his brother seemed to have come to a decision, taking a single step forward and his expression becoming carefully blank.

"go ahead and lay back, pap."

He complied readily, his excitement growing as Sans got within reach. Not able to resist anymore, his hands shot out and wrapped around Sans's hips, lifting him with surprising strength and planting him across his lap. His brother's eyes were tiny pinpricks of light.

"paps, what are you doing?"

"THE TWO HUMANS WERE CLOSE TOGETHER THE WHOLE TIME. THIS SHOULD MAKE YOUR TEACHING EASIER, SHOULDN'T IT?"

There was a beat of silence.

"y-yeah…sure."

"ALRIGHT, SO WHAT DO I DO?"

When Sans didn't answer him after a few moments, he looked up and saw that Sans was giving him a really intense stare, his blue flush threatening to overtake his face.

"SANS?"

Blinking rapidly, Sans refocused on the task at hand, doing his best to ignore his position.

"what exactly have you figured out?"

"WELL…THE HOLES IN MY PELVIS ARE REALLY SENSITIVE. AND MY CHEST."

"alright, well. those aren't the only places. do you…want me to just tell you or…?"

"JUST SHOW ME, SANS. I DON'T MIND YOU TOUCHING ME."

"paps you don't know what you're saying."

Papyrus narrowed his eyesockets at the words and grabbed Sans's wrists, pulling his arms down from where they were hovering above him uncertainly.

"TOUCH ME, SANS."

Gulping hard, Sans darted his eyes from side to side, trying to gather his fraying thoughts together.

"ya sure you haven't done this before bro? you seem really uh…certain."

Papyrus sighed, releasing Sans's wrists and dragging his fingers down to his pelvis, already missing the touches he'd been giving himself earlier.

"IT'S FINE, SANS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ME. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE."

His hands were stilled as Sans placed his hands on top of them. His touch was gentle as he pried Papyrus's hands away, and Papyrus felt shock course through his system as he saw a blue tongue dart out from Sans's mouth, dragging across his teeth before disappearing back inside.

"i'm just nervous, bro. sorry."

"WAS THAT…A TONGUE?"

He wasn't sure how much more blue Sans could turn, but he was a rather fetching shade of azure now.

"y…yeah."

"CAN I DO THAT?"

Sans nodded slowly, his hands coming to rest against Papyrus's chest.

"just focus your magic in your mouth. can you do that for me?"

His face scrunched as he tried obeying what Sans said, his brow ridges raising as he felt his magic swirl in his mouth, condensing into something more solid. Curiously, he opened his mouth and felt pride as he saw a thin rope-like orange tongue flick at his teeth. Hmm, he had seen the humans wrapping their tongues around each other near the beginning when he'd just landed on the channel. Maybe he'd get to test how it felt? He didn't have lips like them, but the tongues had to be good for something, right? Without further ado, his hands found purchase on either side of Sans's head and dragged him down a little too roughly, their teeth clacking together painfully.

"OW!"

"ow…"

A little more gently, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across Sans's teeth, feeling him tense against the contact before opening his mouth and returning the gesture, licking at the orange appendage. Oh. Oh my. That felt…incredible. He would learn about the importance of his first kiss later, but right now that wasn't even a concept in his head. Tightening his grip on Sans's skull, he sighed softly, marveling at how surely Sans would tangle their tongues together, then gasped a little as he felt one of Sans's hands brush against his throat. Sans pulled away a little, his breathing a heavier than before.

"your neck can be sensitive too. and…your spine."

Papyrus moaned as Sans's other hand massaged his lower spine and the hand at his throat tightened at the noise. The added pressure sent a shock of pleasure down to his pelvis and he twitched it upwards on instinct, his pelvis rubbing roughly against Sans.

"oh, fuck…"

So that felt good to him too? That was all the incentive he needed, his hands going down to grab onto Sans's hips, and he rolled his own hips upward experimentally, watching as Sans's socket lids fluttered in an expression that looked very similar to the ones of the humans on the tv. The friction felt so good, and Papyrus felt his breath become shaky as he felt his magic start roiling inside of him again. After a moment, Sans groaned again, clutching at the material of Papyrus's open shirt, and he finally began moving his hips in kind. Moaning loudly, Papyrus moved his hands up to Sans's shoulders, pushing him down onto his body. Oh stars, that felt so good…

They were rutting together, Papyrus's moans breathy and tremulous, Sans doing his best to remain quiet. This wasn't about him, this was about Papyrus, about making him feel good, making him fall apart. Papyrus's fingers were digging into his shoulders so tightly it almost hurt, but he didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"SANS, I...THERE'S SOMETHING..."

"let it out, bro. don't fight it."

With a shuddering breath, Papyrus closed his eyes, letting his body do as it wished and whimpering as he felt his magic course through his body. He thought of what he wanted, what he had been wishing for earlier and felt warmth gather at the base of his pelvis. Sans felt a wave of heat near his crotch and he looked down, staring at what his brother had conjured in disbelief.

"you...made a..."

"WHAT IS IT, SANS?"

"oh my god" he groaned in a tone that bordered agony. "paps, i...i'm going to do something, okay? it'll feel good, i promise."

"O-OKAY..."

Papyrus stiffened and yelped as Sans's fingers brushed against the folds of the mound he'd made.

"WHAT-?"

His words were cut off as those fingers slid up and down the lips, brushing against the clit and then slowly working their way down to where the opening was. And then Sans's fingers were inside him and he bit back a scream because he didn't need to destroy Sans's ears, instead letting out a long, low whine. His restraint was short-lived though, quickly devolving into choppy gasps and moans, his hands alternating between clutching the cushions beneath him and roaming all over his own body and whatever he could reach of Sans's. He didn't know he could feel like this, and yet it wasn't enough.

"S-SANS, PLEASE, I-"

"shhh."

The tall skeleton's half-lidded eyes focused as much as they could on his brother, watching as he leaned up to where their faces were nearly level, his free hand coming to cover his mouth.

"it's so beautiful. listen."

Papyrus's flush deepened as he heard the slick noises of Sans's fingers dipping in and out of him. It was so lewd, and yet oddly intimate, with how Sans was looking at him so tenderly. Despite Sans's hand, he couldn't quite fully muffle the desperate and needy noises clawing their way out of his throat.

"SN… PLL."

The hand was lifted away from Papyrus's mouth and Sans raised a brow ridge in question.

"SANS, PLEASE…"

"…paps, do you trust me?"

"YES, OF COURSE I DO, BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH—AHH!"

"i'm going to take my fingers out, and i'm going to want you to sit up, okay?"

Nodding quickly, Papyrus let out a distressed noise when the fingers left him, but he sat up, keeping his eyesockets trained on Sans. There was a blue-tinged bulge straining against the front of his shorts and Papyrus wanted to touch it, see if it was as sensitive as the orange mound he'd conjured. When he saw Sans kneel, he felt a flash of confusion, but it was quickly wiped from his mind as Sans pulled his knees apart and settled between them, his tongue darting out across his teeth again.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO-MNN!"

He had leaned in, his tongue licking a slow stripe from bottom to top and swirling around the top. Papyrus clapped both hands over his mouth, his gaze focused on what Sans was doing to him. Sans was staring back at him and it was making his insides twist in ways that were sending jolts of pleasure down to his groin. Sans flattened his tongue and made another broad swipe, stopping again at the top where he pressed in suddenly and took the little nub there into his mouth, sucking at it. Papyrus threw his head back and wailed into his hands, his toes curling at the intense feeling. Sans let go of the nub, raising his head slightly to take in Papyrus's appearance. He was heavily flushed, his brow ridges dipped in an expression of intense pleasure. Clear orange-tinted tears were gathering at the edges of his eyesockets and his chest was heaving with the force of his breaths. It was beautiful and it was wrecking him inside.

"how do you feel, paps?"

"SO GOOD…PLEASE…DON'T STOP…"

Complying without a word of protest, Sans dipped back down, his tongue making languid swirls between the inner folds, and he slowly inserted a finger into Papyrus, humming into the mound when Papyrus closed his eyes and smiling when said hum caused him to stifle a shriek into his hands. He was so cute. Gradually, he added another finger, the occasional wet squelch causing a shudder to course through his body. He started speaking in-between licks and sucks, his eyes flicking up to watch how Papyrus reacted to the murmured words.

"these are. a lot more sensitive. than the other parts. the parts you saw. so…"

His tongue joined his fingers, dipping inside the opening, nearly purring in satisfaction at the taste as well as the way Papyrus arched his spine so beautifully, his hands falling away from their place and his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"S-SANS!"

Sans lifted his head, swishing the taste of Papyrus's juices in his mouth. It was…indescribable. Perfect was the closest word he could come to. He kept his fingers moving, stroking gently along the inner walls.

"good?"

"YES, YES, OH YES, M-MORE!"

"more?"

"PLEASE!"

"...are you sure?"

"SANS, PLEASE, I NEED YOU!"

He grabbed one of Papyrus's hands and peppered skeleton kisses along his fingertips, holding his breath as he gathered his legs under him.

"you've already got me, pap. but…i think i know what you need."

At an achingly slow pace, he removed his fingers from Papyrus, bringing the appendages up to his mouth and licking off the fluids, humming in appreciation. He brought himself to his feet, hooking his thumbs inside the waistband of his shorts. With a short breath, reassuring himself that it was okay, he pulled them down, kicking them off and silently waiting for Papyrus to recoil or change his mind. Instead, Papyrus held his hands out to him, beckoning him closer, his gaze locked on the blue dick Sans sported.

"IT'S JUST LIKE THEIRS…" he breathed.

Sans leaned over Papyrus, one of his thumbs hooking under his jaw to lift his head up to look at him.

"do you want it?"

Papyrus whined low in his throat, one of hands coming up to touch the dick gingerly. He kept his eyes locked with Sans as he tried replicating one of the gestures he saw the humans do, his hand wrapping around and stroking a few times, his thumb flicking up to graze against the slit at the tip. He watched as Sans's calm expression crumpled into one of near-pain, and he released a sharp gasp that turned into a groan behind clenched teeth.

"l-lay back."

Scrambling backwards, Papyrus laid himself flat against the couch, his breath hitching in anticipation as Sans followed him up, one of his legs dangling off the side of the couch to brace against the floor, effectively half straddling him. Deliberately slow, Sans picked up Papyrus's leg closest to the couch and draped it over his shoulder, leaving his mound on perfect display. Sans looked up at Papyrus, hesitation holding him back from just taking.

"it…might hurt at first. are you sure you want to?"

"YES…I'M SURE."

Lining himself up, Sans hissed as he began to push in, carefully monitoring Papyrus's face for any signs that he needed to stop. To his surprise, Papyrus's expression didn't change at all, his breathing deep and even.

"bro, you okay?"

"AH, YES, SORRY, SANS. MM. UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THAT DISCOMFORT WAS NOT SOMETHING TOLERATED DURING OUR TRAINING. I TAUGHT MYSELF TO BREATHE THROUGH IT AND NOW IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME AT ALL."

Sans chuckled in amazement at his brother's dedication, but shook his head in disapproval.

"i told you to tell me if it was uncomfortable."

"OH," he responded, even as he started twitching his hips in an indication to keep going, "I'LL REMEMBER THAT FOR NEXT TIME."

"n-next time?"

His hips had a mind of their own and were softly thrusting into Papyrus, despite his shock holding the rest of him still. Papyrus hummed in agreement.

"YES, A-AH. THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME, RIGHT?"

After a moment of deliberation, he planted a kiss against the leg on his shoulder, his thrusts gaining more purpose and strength. Papyrus shut his eyesockets and tilted his chin back, moaning long and low. It spurred Sans on, the one hand not holding Papyrus's leg coming up to stroke against his folds, dancing across the clit and making Papyrus writhe and gasp and keen. He smiled softly.

"yea. i guess there will be."


End file.
